la vengeance et la nuit
by ylg
Summary: Rapaces :: Ceux qui chassent les monstres deviennent rapidement des monstres eux-mêmes.


**Titre : **La vengeance et la nuit  
**Auteur : **ylg/malurette  
**Base : **Rapaces  
**Personnages/Couple : **Vicky Lenore/Camilla de Molina  
**Genre : **drame  
**Gradation : **PG~13 / T-  
**Légalité : **propriété de Dufaux et Marini, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Thème : **« things that go _bump_ in the night » pour LadiesBingo (créatures de la nuit)  
**Continuité/Spoil éventuel : **post tome 4  
**Avertissements : **inhérent à la série et sa fin, avec en prime mention de la possibilité d'embrigadement religieux/enfants soldats  
**Nombre de mots : **~650

oOo

Les croque-mitaine existent réellement. Les vampires aussi. En fait, ce sont les mêmes monstres désormais, dans cette ville pourrie. Une horde de prédateurs dévore les humains de basse classe et étend son influence à travers les hautes couches de la société. De plus en plus de prédateurs, de moins en moins de proies… l'équilibre est rompu depuis longtemps.  
On voit de moins en moins d'enfants : il y a ceux qui se font manger, et ceux qui, ayant perdu leurs parents, leurs amis, leur confiance dans le système qui ne les protège pas, préfèrent disparaître, se cacher et ne compter que sur eux-mêmes pour échapper aux dévoreurs.

Car à qui peuvent-ils se fier ? Ceux qui chassent les monstres ne valent pas tellement mieux. Il y a bien des prêtres venus de loin capables de détruire les vampires et qui prétendent vouloir aider les enfants. Ils ont une organisation pour cela. Mais ceux qui ont appris à survivre s'en méfient désormais. Pour ce qu'ils en savent, ça pourrait être juste une bande rivale qui leur dispute leur territoire et leurs proies, et veulent les récupérer pour eux-mêmes. Ou, s'ils sont réellement humains et ne comptent pas dévorer leur chair, visent plutôt leur esprit et voudront les faire rentrer dans leur rangs. Certains enfants ne demandent pas mieux que se battre, justement, mais la plupart préfèrerait juste pouvoir échapper à tout ça. Qu'on ne leur demande plus rien !

Et puis il y a les autres monstres, ceux que combattre les monstres a changé en monstres à leur tour. Ceux dont le combat contre les monstres cause autant de cauchemars que les monstres eux-mêmes. Ceux qui font pleuvoir le sang…

Vicky Lenore a renoncé depuis longtemps à se faire aimer des enfants. Avoir elle-même des enfants, c'était poursuivre la ligne de sa famille qui l'a reniée. L'amour perverti de sa mère a transformé, pour le pire, son frère cadet, l'enfant chéri et préféré, alors qu'elle était la paria du clan, oubliée de tous. Elle n'a jamais aimé personne, personne ne l'a jamais aimée non plus. Personne n'aurait voulu lier sa vie à la sienne.  
Quant aux enfants des autres, pourquoi voudrait-elle s'en soucier ? Elle ne compte pas s'occuper d'eux. Elle n'est même pas sûre de vouloir les protéger. Le combat qu'elle mène, l'extermination des vampires, la purification de sa putain de ville pourrie, tout ça n'est peut-être qu'affaire de fierté personnelle et de vengeance. Pas de justice.  
Elle se bat avant tout pour elle-même.  
Elle se bat également un peu en souvenir de Camilla. Camilla de Molina…

Camilla est la seule dont l'amour ne l'ait pas blessée. Camilla l'a introduite dans le monde la nuit. Camilla lui a donné son pouvoir. Camilla lui a donné la force de tuer et de trancher les derniers liens qui la retenaient, qui la rattachaient à sa famille, à son passé… qui l'entravait. Reprendre sa liberté voulait dire trancher également le fil de vie de Camilla elle-même. Ces nuits où elle parcourt la ville, tranchant les chairs pourries des vampires dégénéré, elle essaie de ne pas y penser. Quand ses proies se font élusives, qu'elle doit aller les traquer jusque dans leurs derniers retranchements, elle se sent parfois lasse et regrette un peu d'avoir dû se défaire de Camilla. Puis elle se reprend.

Elle ne peut pas se permettre d'avoir des faiblesses. Elle n'a pas besoin de partenaire. La seule concession qu'elle accepte de faire, c'est cette tenue rouge et criarde qui allait si bien à Camilla, qui lui va si peu à elle, qui renforce de manière négatige son image de monstre. Elle se sentirait mieux en noir de nuit. Mais elle n'a pas à se sentir bien.  
Elle porte donc le rouge de Camilla et laisse son souvenir gratter constamment aux franges de son esprit, l'empêchant d'oublier.  
Les monstres aussi ont leurs démons personnels, après tout…


End file.
